Lured by the Forbidden
by xfasciXnationx
Summary: part 7 added Primal urges invade our famous Gryffindor and favourite Potions Professor and they 'accidentally' do things they shouldn't... but who can resist the lure of the forbidden? OOC Snape & Harry Warning: SLASH! SSHP
1. Potions, Daydreams & Whoops...

--------------------  
**Title:** Lured by the Forbidden  
**Author:** xfasciXnationx  
**Rating: ** R  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: ** Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
**Genre:** Romance (ack)  
**Archiving:** ff.net. Want? Please ask.  
**Feedback:** If you feel I'm worthy of some praise, bad enough I need some advice or made you mad enough to flame me.  
**Synopsis:** Primal urges invade our famous Gryffindor and favourite Potions Professor and they 'accidentally' do things they shouldn't... but who can resist the lure of the forbidden? OOC Snape & Harry for the most part in this.  
**Disclaimer: ** Don't own the characters etc, JKR does. I just steal them, force them to do wicked things to keep me entertained, then lock them back safely in their books. Don't make any money, have nothing of worth except for some HP merchandise which I will never give up!  
**Spoilers: ** None, none at all.  
**Warning: ** Contains slash. This is a male loving another male and liking it for the most part. You don't like it, don't read it. It's really for the best.  
**Authors Notes:** Thanks to Cheeky for being my girl and always being there to hear me whine about stuff. Christie you're wicked, stop encouraging the images damnit! This was inspired by Snape's rare good deeds towards Harry… and my ideas about Snape not being all of what we're lead to believe. *gasp* He may actually have a heart... Thanks to lilypotter73 for the title idea and all of Snape's other goddesses at the 'Sexy Sensual Seductive Severus Snape Society' (aka Snape's Fan Club), you gals are mad but I love you.  
--------------------

**Lured by the Forbidden 1: Potions, Daydreams & Whoops...** - Written by xfasciXnationx 

Harry dragged his feet down the dimly lit corridor. He knew that he shouldn't be dawdling on his way to the dungeons - it would get him a detention for sure. Snape the potions master for the whole five and a half years Harry had been at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hated all the Gryffindors and delighted in tormenting them, especially hated Harry and his friends.  
  
"Come on Harry, hurry up!" Hermione, one of Harry's closest friends, called over her shoulder as she almost ran (for running in the halls was against the rules and Hermione only breaks the precious rules when absolutely necessary) ahead of him. Harry half smiled miserably at the sight of Hermione trying to hurry without running with her stack of books, cauldron and knapsack, her long brown wild hair flouncing behind her.  
  
Well she was right they were late and as Gryffindors it was far worse for them to be even a few seconds late. Harry sighed and broke into a run, his lithe athletic form catching up to Hermione easily. He saw a flash of blazing copper-red hair vanishing around the corner ahead.  
  
"You know you're just prolonging the pain. We may as well get in there and get it over with as fast as possible." Hermione panted as they bounded down the stairs to the dungeons and Snape's classroom.  
  
They opened the door quietly and snuck into the class as quietly as they could manage hoping against hope that Snape would not notice their late arrival. Flopping into their seats beside Ron, another of Harry's closest friends, breathing heavily trying to catch their breath, they breathed a premature sigh of relief.  
  
"And why are you late Potter, Granger?" Snape growled out coldly without even turning to face them, as he continued to divide brightly coloured liquids into small containers.  
"Ehh…" Stammered Harry desperately trying to come up with an excuse.  
"Well come on Potter out with it." Snape snarled turning to fix his cold, dark eyes on the sixth year wizard.  
"I… Eh… I was…" Harry's stammering was cut short by the cold sneering voice of Snape.  
"Forget it Potter. You and Granger can see me after class as well. And that's another ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry glared back at Snape as he began explaining the day's potion without so much as blinking to break the eye contact he held with him. Looking away in disgust Harry focused on the blackboard at the front of the room. It was eerie looking into Snape's dark eyes like that, he couldn't find the hate and anger there like he recognised in the quiet, thick voice. What was it that he could see then, Harry wondered. This thought kept him occupied for the rest of Snape's lecture about whatever it was they were supposed to be brewing today.  
  
Hermione elbowed Harry sharply in the side and hissed, "Here, stir this will you." handing him a wooden spoon. As Harry stirred the lightly simmering liquid he glared disdainfully at Snape again, Hermione fussing over the other potion ingredients beside him.  
  
Harry started to notice how smooth the pale skin of Snape's face was… how it covered the finely sculptured bones. Another elbow in his side startled Harry out of his revere. He was about to protest the interruption but the words died on his lips as he noticed the looming form of Snape standing before their table. "Well Potter?"  
"Uh…" Harry glanced desperately at Hermione who motioned at the bubbling cauldron. "It's doing fine Professor Snape."  
"You've just earned yourself a detention Potter. Pay attention in my class or you'll find yourself expelled." Snape snarled completely unaware of Harry staring into the dark pools of his eyes, mesmerised like a lovesick puppy.  
  
"Ohh…" Harry sighed with the whisper of an exhale as Snape turned his back in disgust. Hermione glanced away from the beetles wings she was crushing to frown at Harry gazing off into space as he had been for most of the lesson. Ron caught Hermione's eye and mouthed 'what's wrong with him' gesturing at Harry. Hermione shrugged and turned back to the potion ingredients.  
  
Harry wondered what Professor Snape could be wearing under those long flowing black robes. If perhaps he was naked under that heavy layer of cloth. Harry's mind filled with images of tight muscles trapped under pale white skin, skin he mused that had possibly never seen the light of day. - how white and enchanting it would be.  
  
The explicit fantasies were interrupted by Hermione poking Harry in the ribcage sharply. "What!" Harry glowered a little too harshly in his annoyance.  
"Class is over." She sniffed and continued packing up her things, shoving random objects into her knapsack.  
"Oh." Harry sighed, "Right, Sorry."  
  
Harry shoved his own things into his bag and sat at his desk waiting for Snape's lecture and punishment. Several long minutes passed as the three Gryffindors waited together at their desks. Snape was clattering around at the front of the room, moving around jars and beakers with varying degrees, of liquid and animal bits, from full to empty. Harry's mind began to wander away from sense and reason again as he noticed Snape's robes shifting over his body smoothly as he moved about several metres away from him. /How smooth the body under those robes would feel beneath his hands if he were to…\  
  
"Potter! You still can't pay attention to me. What's wrong with you boy?" Snape glared furiously at Harry, his voice barely above a whisper- yet it was perfectly clear and demanded Harry's attention with every syllable. Startled Harry looked up to find his friends gone and Snape right in front of him. "I… I'm sorry Professor… I… didn't…" The explanation died on his lips as he gazed into the endless black depths of Snape's eyes. /They were so much more enchanting up close.\  
  
Snape seemed to be frozen in place staring back into Harry's green eyes in what could almost be described as wonder escaping through the cold mask of hate. Harry reached out a hand to run his fingers over the two ever so slightly parted lips belonging to the dark angel before him. At the feather light touch of soft, young fingertips Severus' tongue darted out to moisten his lips, swiping Harry's fingers instead. As the lips parted further in surprise the questing fingers moved past those lips chasing the pink tongue back inside the mouth. Those lips closed around the two fingers, gentle sucking intermingled with the light stroking of Severus' tongue over Harry's fingers.  
  
Stopping abruptly Snape let the fingers slide from his mouth. Harry's hand fell away down onto the wooden desk where the two looked at it in astonishment. Seconds of uncomfortable silence stretched out between the two as they started at the ground, the walls, anything, desperate to avoid direct eye contact.  
  
On a sweeping pass of Professor Snape's face Harry realised he had regained his usual cold aloof stare. "You've got a detention Potter. Filch will let you know where to meet him when he finds something suitable for you." Snape turned away from Harry and moved back to his desk at the front of the room. "Get out of here Potter, now!"  
  
Harry scrambled out of his chair with a deafening scraping across the stone floor and fled from the room. He ran all the way straight up to the Gryffindor common room entrance where he panted the password to the portrait that covered it. Stumbling into the common room as the portrait swung open to admit him, he blinked sightlessly and hurried towards the stairs that would take him to the safety of his dorm room. He desperately wanted to be alone and hoped that everyone was down at lunch.

-----End Part 1.


	2. Private Contemplation

**Authors Notes:** More. Thanks for reviews. About that detention, can I still have it? And is it with Snape? *wg* All stupidity and mistakes are mine. :-) Professor Wrighte... I made up because I can. And I know Harry more than likely wouldn't take Muggle Studies and doesn't really need to but *shrugs* maybe he wanted an easy pass. lol.  
/text\ = thoughts btw. You'll have to excuse my use of this format... I've never done it like this before.

**Lured by the Forbidden 2: Private Contemplation** - Written by xfasciXnationx

Dropping his books and his bag onto the floor Harry flopped onto the bed and dragged the thick red curtains closed around him. Only when the curtains were closed around the heavy wooden four-poster bed did he allow himself to breathe properly again.  
  
Slowly thoughts began to filter through the panicked haze of his mind.  
/Oh fuck! What was I thinking?\  
/Am I going raving mad?\  
/Snape! That was Snape!\  
  
Harry groaned aloud. /His fingers had been…\ It was too horrible to remember.  
/But didn't you like it?\ "Shut up." Harry hissed softly.  
/You did like the feel of his wet tongue stroking your fingers though didn't you\  
/Shut up you pesky voices.\ Harry begged and pleaded silently with the voices inside his head to be quiet and leave him in peace.  
  
/You liked how soft his lips were didn't you. You wanted to see what they would feel like against your own didn't you.\   
/No, no… I didn't.\   
/You know you did. You can't deny it.\  
  
Harry moaned softly, taking off his glasses he shoved them onto the small bedside table. He rolled over on his side cursing the stupid voices for being right. He was imagining all those things and more. Harry closed his eyes in a final submission as his cock stirred to life as he wondered again how those silky rose lips would feel stretched tightly around his hard length.  
  
His hand unconsciously freed several buttons on his robe near his navel, slipping inside to play over his skin. They slid under his shirt to brush over peaking nipples. Cock throbbing for attention now, Harry refused to give in to the visions of Snape. /Oh, this is so wrong.\ He'd rather live with the dull ache his lack of attention was causing than touch himself like that while Snape was starring in his fantasies.  
  
Harry shifted his position slightly in an effort to alleviate the discomfort, bringing his knees up, the shifting causing his cock to twitch with need. Harry frowned in a concentrated effort not to give in, closing his eyes he hoped for sleep to claim him.  
  
----------  
When Harry awoke an half hour later he rolled over to pull open the curtains a crack so he could peer into the room. The room was deserted, everyone was in their next class now and they wouldn't be back for quite awhile. He sighed, laying back on his familiar mattress. It was too late to bother going to class now, he'd have a detention no matter if he went now or not at all, so he may as well enjoy the free time.  
  
Glancing down at the considerably more painful erection he was sporting after the vivid dream he was engaged in just before waking, Harry sighed. /Maybe I should go to class…\ His right hand drifted down to smooth over the bulging fabric. /I can't go anywhere like this.\ Harry gasped as he fingered his arousal, quickly unbuttoning his robe with the other. /To hell with Snape\ thought Harry, /I'm not going to let him torture me like this.\  
  
Harry wasted no time in slipping his hand inside the now half open robes and confining undergarments to wrap his hand around the aching flesh. Closing his eyes Harry recalled the vivid image and feeling of Snape sucking on his fingers. As he stroked up and down firmly his hand was replaced in his mind by Snape's warm mouth and massaging tongue.  
  
Thrusting into his hand so caught up in the movie in his mind he moaned loudly, his passion echoing off the stone walls. Body shuddering Harry moans lowly from deep within his chest "Snape" as comes hard, spilling his white passion across his flat stomach and the inside of his robe. He fell back on soft pillows eyes still closed, breathing heavily attempting to catch his breath.  
  
When his breathing returned to normal Harry dragged himself off his comfortable bed before he could fall asleep again and miss his next class. Slipping out of the sticky robes and undergarments completely, he dropped them onto the floor and wandered into the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
The deliciously warm water running over his body Harry tries to rationalise what he had just done.  
/It's nothing… really. I'm just tired, that's all.\   
/I'm not really attracted to Snape….\   
/But what about all those other times?\  
/What other times? I don't know what you're talking about.\  
/Don't you? Don't you remember that dream you had months ago?\  
/The dream?…. Oh, that dream.\  
/Yes, *that* dream. And that time when you woke up and went for a walk…\  
/Oh.\  
/Do you want me to go on?\  
/No, no. Please don't.\  
/I can't be. Can I?\  
/Oh damn\ Harry sighed in defeat, /I am attracted to Snape.\  
He shut off the water and stepped from the shower, disgusted with himself. /I can't believe…. Snape!\ He shook his head splattering droplets of water around the bathroom.   
  
Emerging from bathroom black hair plastered over his face, effectively rendering the lightning shaped scar from view, his naked body still glistened with drops of water. Harry moved back over to his bed and fumbled slightly for his glasses. Shoving them on he grasped his wand and muttered a quick drying charm. Dragging on clean clothes and gathering his books for Muggle Studies Harry ran out the door towards his lesson.  
  
Harry sat down next to Ron breathlessly having run the entire way from Gryffindor tower to the Muggle Studies classroom on the second floor.  
Ron leaned in closer and whispered, "Where were you?"  
"I fell asleep, sorry." Well it was half true Harry figured he couldn't be blamed for only a half-truth, right? Ron shrugged figuring Harry had been spacey all day; he must have just been tired.  
  
Letting out a breath of relief Harry fought to pay attention for the entire lesson. It proved to be a great deal more difficult than normal as visions of Snape leaked through his poorly constructed wall of concentration. More than he would have liked Harry had to lean over and decipher Ron's messy scrawl because he'd missed what the Professor had said.  
  
Time seemed to drag more than usual as Harry wrestled with his own mind and feelings. Things never went smoothly for him, nothing was ever simple and easy. His entire life had been a chaotic mess and this was proving to be no different for him. Deciding that the best course of action was to ignore what had happened and put his self pleasuring accompanied by a movie feature of Snape down to momentary madness brought on by stress. /What stress?\  
/Oh shut up! I'm under a lot of stress.\  
/From what?\  
/Everything, now shut up. I missed what Wrighte said again.\ Harry fought crossly with that annoying voice that just wouldn't leave him alone.

-----End Part 2.


	3. Tortured Reflection

**Authors Notes:** Again thanks for the reviews. *beams* Here's the Snape bit... poor Snapey *snickers* has to resort to tormenting students. Ah but inner turmoil is fun to inflict upon characters. Disclaimer/warning/etc see part one.  
I own Michael Samuels. He's mine, mine, **_mine!_** *g* 

**Lured by the Forbidden 3: Tortured Reflection** - Written by xfasciXnationx

Down in the dungeons the Potions master was having similar problems with lapses in his concentration. He had missed several opportunities to take points from the insufferable idiot wizards, his mind had been replaying that incident with that famous Gryffindor from this morning with annoying, but damnably pleasurable consistency.  
  
"Well get to work then." Snape snarled in his deathly quiet voice.  
The third year class of Hugglepuffs and Ravenclaws sat motionless in their seats staring at the glaring professor. "What?" Snape was teetering on the brink of loosing his temper at these pathetic excuses for wizards and witches.  
  
"Professor, wh- what… what are w- we supposed to.. to do?" A small blonde Hugglepuff stuttered from the front of the room.  
"Get on with making the anti-dote potion you took notes on last lesson." Snape was tempted to add 'you idiots' but refrained as he watched with a nasty sneer of satisfaction as the idiots scrambled about the room attempting to follow the directions.  
  
/What the hell was Potter playing at…\ He wondered as he stalked around the room waiting for one of the potions to erupt - as there was inevitably one in every lesson.  
/And what were you doing?\   
/Nothing… nothing it was Potter!\  
/Potter wasn't sucking his own fingers.\  
/He put them there… it was an accident. I didn't mean to…\  
/Who do you think you're kidding, Snape?\  
/I didn't… did I?\  
/Oh god I did.\  
  
Snape turned on his heel, robes fluttering with the motion and stalked to the front of the classroom in disgust. /Potter! Potter! No. No way!\ His dark eyes blazed as he scanned the room of unsuspecting students for somebody to punish. /That bloody Potter…\   
/Why isn't there somebody to yell at damnit\ Snape shook his head, cold sneer locked in place. /Everything is *always* about Potter, centre-of-attention famous Harry bloody Potter.\  
  
"What are you doing Samuels?" Snape roared glaring down at the trembling brunette boy closest to him. The petrified boy looked up at the looming figure of the Potions Professor, turning his watery green eyes on Snape's black orbs.  
"I… stirring the p-potion… Sir… Professor-Sir." Snape snarled at the babbling boy effectively silencing him. /He looks a lot like Potter.\   
/Don't think about Potter you idiot!\  
  
Snatching the wooden spoon from the shaking hands Snape gave the potion a few quick sharp stirs. "Like this." Then shoved the handle towards the boy.  
"That's…" The boy started but was cut off by Snape's deadly quiet voice.  
"Ten points from Ravenclaw for insolence Samuels."  
The boy stared down at the potion that was simmering quietly in his cauldron, his normally bright curious eyes filled with tears. "S-sorry Professor." He managed to choke out while forcing his sobs to stay silent.  
  
Snape stared down at the dark brown hair before him /far less unruly than Potters is. Not as dark either…\ The cold expression normally frozen across Snape's features melted slightly when he noticed the shaking shoulders /Oh now he's gone and started crying\. "Stop that snivelling, child. It's unnecessary."  
  
At Snape's snarl Michael Samuels looked up again meeting the Professors dark eyes. "Yes Professor."  
/He really does look like Potter. Even has that innocent face, those knowing wise green eyes.\ "Go and wash your face Samuels." The boy nodded his head and slowly stood from his seat. "And don't come back until you've stopped that unbearable snivelling." Another nod from the boy and he fled the room.  
  
/I wonder if Harry cried earlier…\  
/Will you stop thinking about Potter! Do you want to get yourself fired, you idiot?\  
Snape spent the rest of the lesson stalking around the room snarling at students. It seemed to be the only way he could keep thoughts of Harry at bay. Finally the end arrived and Snape glowered at the class from the front of the room. "Clean up and get out." He sneered with satisfaction as the students jumped and hurriedly started cleaning up.  
  
Finally Snape was alone in the dank classroom. He sat down at his desk with a sigh, thankful that classes were over for the day. He could simply hide out down here in the dungeons for the rest of the afternoon and night and not have to deal with anymore awful children. He would however have to make a start on grading some worthless scrolls by those useless-know-nothing forth years. Snape didn't know why he even bothered to set assignments, none of them were ever any good. There was one thing he liked about it though - seeing their disappointed faces as he handed back their scrolls when they discovered they had failed yet again.  
  
/Ah the torture of the young and stupid.\ Snape thought as he started to skim the first scroll on the reasons why love potions were banned. Many pathetic scrolls later Severus finished failing most of the forth years and glanced up at the clock. It was still early enough to make dinner and not have to go to the kitchens for something. He wouldn't have to deal with those brainless house elves tonight.  
  
Sweeping into the Great Hall Snape sat down at the facility table at the head of the room, which was rather deserted. /Only that insane Trelawney and Filch to ignore, good.\ It was then Snape remembered he had given Harry a detention, promising that Filch would find something horrible for him to do. /Well I can't just forget about the detention. Just because… because… of what happened.\   
  
Snape glanced at Filch at the other end of the table. /Well I'd rather not speak to that wretched man… and I'd have to go near that batty woman he's associating with up there.\ At this Snape grimaced in disgust. /I'll just find something for Potter to do. Clean out my Potions classroom or dispose of some nasty ingredients that are well past their use.\ Snape smiled nastily to himself thankful that he had managed to avoid two of the most detestable Professors on the teaching staff at Hogwarts, in his opinion, as well as finding a way to punish Potter.  
  
/You know that's not the real reason Severus.\  
/Of course it's the real reason.\  
/So it wasn't a plan just to get one Harry Potter down in your dungeons, *alone* after hours?\  
/NO! No… I don't want to…\  
/Liar! Filthy old man, that's what you've become. Old enough to be his father, remember. You went to *school* with his father! You know you want him Severus.\  
/Shut up! Shut up!\  
/Want to watch him close his eyes tight as he shudders and screams in ecstasy, don't you?\  
  
Severus clenched his fists tightly and bit down on his tongue in an effort not to bellow at the voices in his head. /Sod off! Leave me alone. Let me eat my fucking dinner in peace.\ And with that the voices remained silent.  
  
Half-heartedly Snape pushed his meatloaf around the plate as he surveyed the occupants of the room. At that moment Harry walked through the doorway flanked by his two best friends. He refused to look up at the teachers table, he was sure Snape would be there, as they walked across the room to the Gryffindor table and sat down in their usual seats.  
  
/Oh Christ, there's no escaping him.\ Snape groaned inwardly. He started to pick at the food before him while his eyes followed Harry's every move. Harry forced a smile, nothing like his normal brilliant genuine one but his twit friends didn't seem to notice as they shoved food onto their plates and started cramming it into their mouths. /Disgusting.\  
  
Although Harry was hungry as he'd missed lunch he didn't feel like eating at all. He could feel Snape's eyes drilling holes through his skin from across the room. It was unnerving to know that those dark, cold eyes were fixed on him. /Worse\ thought Harry, /What is he thinking while he looks at me. Is he disgusted, angry, what? He seemed right furious when he ordered me to leave. That must be seething anger he's radiating this way then.\  
/Just forget it Potter, he's your Professor. You *can't* have him.\  
  
Harry sighed dropping his fork back onto the plate with a clatter. Ron and Hermione didn't notice, they were too involved in an argument about something- who the hell really knew what when it was more than likely that they had forgotten themselves. Slipping from his seat Harry turned to walk away when he collided with a looming wall of black.  
  
Snape let out a startled grunt at the impact of the seventeen year old boys body walking straight into his. Harry gasped into the hard muscled chest he found his face buried in, he breathed deeply, taking in the heavy scent that would only ever be Severus Snape's, as Snape placed a firm hand on his still boyish shoulder to steady them both.  
  
As Harry nuzzled against his chest Snape startled and quickly stepped backwards from the boy. "Do you ever watch where you're going Potter?" Snape had snarled before he even had time to think of what he was going to say. Harry stared up defiantly into the barren blackness of Snape's eyes but remained silent. "Dungeons in two hours, Potter. You'll be serving your detention with me." Harry merely nodded and brushed past the Professor heading out of the Great Hall.

-----End Part 3.


	4. Detention Downfall

**Authors Notes:** Sorry this took awhile, and sorry in advance that it's so short... I blame my wicked muses. Thank you all for the kind reviews, you people make me blush. lol. Aye even the death threats *looks at Snape's Angel* What kinda Angel are you anyways? :p~ lol. Oh we're off to the dungeons now people... what shall our Potions Master and The Boy Who Lived get up to? But don't you just love a cliffhanger? No? Ah well...

If anybody is confused by who's thoughts are whose say so and I'll put in some tags or something for you. Enjoy.

**Lured by the Forbidden 4: Detention Downfall** - Written by xfasciXnationx

Harry knocked at the entrance to Potions classroom before stepping into the dimly lit room. Snape walked out of the softly glowing storeroom doorway and quickly flicked his wand lighting the candles above their heads all around the room. "You're early Potter."  
He simply stood there his gaze fixed on the Professor as Snape stormed across the room towards him. "There's a selection of jars on the table over by the storeroom door that you can dispose of in the correct manner, to start with."  
  
Nodding solemnly, Harry glared daggers at the floor as he walked over to the table and started examining the jars. /Stupid Snape, making me clean up his filthy classroom.\ Snape stared after Harry glaring daggers of his own. /Stupid Potter, disturbing my peaceful classroom.\  
  
Harry slowly sorted through the jars, disposing of those that he knew off hand and leaving the ones he would have to look up after. Snape sat down at his desk searching for something to occupy himself with so he wouldn't stare at Harry. /What does Potter think he's doing coming down here for detention looking like that. He looks like a slut in those robes.\  
/And you didn't shower and change your robes, Severus.\  
/Humph…\  
/That wasn't _aftershave_ you put on after that long shower.\  
/That **_very_** long shower, Severus.\  
/Oh shut up! I'm entitled to be clean sometimes.\  
  
/What were you thinking Harry? Getting all tarted up for a detention. With _Snape_!\  
/I don't know. I thought…\  
/Thought what? That he might want you now? That he might notice you… in _that_ way?|  
/Well…\  
/Haha, Oh you're a head case Potter.\  
/Sod off.\  
  
/Your hair is all _shiny_. _Your_ hair is _never_ shiny.\  
/Yes it is.\  
/When?\  
/All the time!\  
/Liar!\  
/Am no…\  
/You know you're lying. Admit it!\  
/No.\  
/Too scared?\  
/No.\  
/Yes you are. You're scared of what that might mean.\  
/I'm not.\  
  
/Can you even breathe in those clothes you have on?\  
/Yes.\  
/How about sit down?\  
/…Yes!\  
/Are you sure?\  
/_Yes!_\  
/You can not. You can barely even move they're so tight.\  
/I can so. They're nothing different to what I normally wear under my robes.\  
/Since when?\  
/Er.. Always!\  
/Always… since you developed a crush on your teacher.\  
/Maybe.\  
  
/You know what it means, don't you? You got clean and dressed up for Harry Potter.\  
/No, no I didn't.\  
/You did. You **want** Harry Potter.\  
/No!\  
/You want Harry Potter. You want Harry Potter. You want Harry Potter. You want Harry Potter.\  
/I do not bloody want Harry Potter.\  
/You want Harry Potter.\  
/Oh alright. I want Harry-fucking-Potter! Okay, now shut up. It's bad enough already, I don't need you taunting me about it.\  
  
/You know it's true. You have a crush on Snape.\  
/Be quiet.\  
/You've got a crush on Snape.\  
/Quiet.\  
/Harry's got a crush on Snape.\  
/Shut up!\  
/Harry loves Snape.\  
/Damnit shut up! You annoying bloody git, stay quiet. You're driving me mad!\  
  
Snape sighed softly as he finally managed to quiet his far too loud and annoying sub-conscience. Flipping through the Potions book on his desk he had been previously pretending to read he stopped at a page that caught his interest. /Hmmm…\  
/Bet you're getting hard just thinking about it aren't you, Severus.\  
/I told you to shut up, now do it.\  
/Going to give me a detention too?\  
/Yes. I'll give you a detention alright. One you'll never bloody escape from.\  
/Eeep…\  
/Ha!\ Snape smiled triumphantly to himself.  
  
Progressing steadily through the jars of ingredients Harry settled into the silence of the Potions classroom, enjoying the light clinking of the jars as he moved them and the soft whispering as Snape turned the pages of a-no-doubt-ancient Potions book. Snape had managed to lose himself in the familiar Potions formulas, nothing could interrupt their regularity or change their predictable outcomes and so he was at peace with himself again.  
  
"Professor Snape… err what is… was this?" Snape snapped his head up slightly startled to find Harry standing before him. He had become accustomed to the slight clinking and muttering from across the room and hadn't noticed when they'd changed into light footfalls across the stone floor.  
"What?" Snape attempted to be commanding and cold but only managed to sound tired.  
"What is or was this, Professor? I've never seen it before and I can't find it on any of the charts."  
  
Harry extended his arm towards Snape offering him the jar containing the murky brown substance. Taking the jar Snape pulled up the lid and instantly regretted doing so, his nose wrinkling in disgust. He slammed the lid shut and shoved the offending jar of substance onto his desk. "It is or I should say was, rats liver. Some idiot dropped a unicorn tear in there." Snape explained as he retrieved his want from his robe.  
  
A few choice words from Snape and the most delicious scent filled Harry's senses. It was intoxicating as it wove its way into his brain clouding his mind, slowing his heart as it slowly found it's way into his blood. He watched as Snape again removed the lid of the jar and muttered a few more words, causing the contents to dry up and incinerate disappearing completely.   
  
Looking up Snape held out the empty jar to Harry who stood staring dazedly at him. "Potter!" Harry flinched, grabbing the jar he shook his head and turned to walk back to the table where he had been working. Before he made it a single pace his head spun and Harry's world went black as he fell to the cold floor of the Potions classroom.

-----End Part 4.


	5. Potions Master, My Hero

**Authors Notes:** Thanks so very much for the reviews. I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this part done but I'm away from home all month so I don't have so much time to write and post. (having 5 brothers and sisters is rather like chaos, heh.) I had to do the spell in English because well I don't speak a word of Latin (that is what the spells are in right?) and I can't find a translator or anybody who can do it for me. If after you've read this part you still don't know what happened to Harry ask to me explain in a review and I shall try and explain myself better. Enjoy. :-)

**Rewrite A/Ns: ***sigh* Well I just rewrote this part because of Megan's review that said well umm lots of things. I did write it btw and it wasn't a joke. *pouts* I was however museless and in a rush to post, not that that's an excuse for poor writing. It's probably still cheesy but umm well I dunno this is how the plot goes. I got my muses back for Christmas! Yay! :) Thanks a million to Sushi who did in fact send me the Latin translation for "Precious Scent" which I decided to forgo because it simply isn't as pretty sounding. lol. Seriously that's why... I just don't like "Odor"... ack! (No offence meant. Just personal weirdness.)  
Oh and lastly... there will be no shagging in this fic. I decided that when I got the idea. Sorry to all those who wanted, maybe next time. ;)

**Lured by the Forbidden 5: Potions Master, My Hero** - Written by xfasciXnationx

Snape darted out from behind his desk to Harry's side mere seconds after his head connected with the cold stone floor. His mind screamed at him frantically. /You've killed him! You've killed him you stupid dunderhead! You killed Harry Potter! Harry -fucking- Potter! Is dead on the floor of your Potions classroom! Oh Merlin!\ Gently Snape's hands began to search for any injuries Harry may have incurred from the fall. /Don't you dare be dead boy. Oh Merlin, let him be alive!\ Finding none he slipped his long fingers around the supple young neck, searching for a pulse. As his fingers found a strong thumping pulse he breathed a tiny sigh of relief.  
/Oh hell thank fuck he's breathing.\ "Must be allergic to _Precious Scent._" Snape muttered to himself.  
  
/If you don't help him he won't be. Help him Severus you stupid git. You don't want to think about what you'll do if he isn't fine. What the whole Wizarding world would do to you!\ He aimed his wand at Harry's prone form, whispered "_Enervate_", then helped him sit up against the large desk.  
"You'll be fine. You'll be just fine Potter. Just sit there. Stay there while I get you something." /Yes, yes make him a nice potion. He'll be just fine. Nothing bad will ever happen to Harry. No, no. He'll be just fine.\ Snape hastened off into his storeroom to retrieve some ingredients to make a light sense-restoring potion for Harry.  
  
Harry sat against the desk his head resting in his hands blinking trying to clear the thick fog from his mind. /What what happened I was and then\ He sighed. He couldn't remember anything. He watched dazedly as Snape swooped about concocting some kind of potion he'd said would make him feel better. /I don't even know why I need to feel better.\ Vaguely Harry wondered if Snape hadn't tried to kill him. /No, he wouldn't be helping me now. Would he? If he'd tried to kill me.\   
/_Snape's helping me!_ Oh.\  
  
Snape muttered the ingredients off to himself as he slipped them into his teaching cauldron full of boiling water. "6 willow leaves, shredded; 3 drops of sugar elixir; a pixie wing, finely chopped; sap from an oak tree." As he stirred the bubbling liquid Snape alternated his penetrating gaze between Harry and the liquid in his cauldron, which was slowly turning a golden honey colour.   
/I could have killed him. I could have killed Potter, Harry. I'm so stupid.\  
/Just fix him the potion. Everything will be ok. Nobody needs to know you almost killed the boy who lived.\  
/No, no it doesn't matter. Doesn't matter what happens to you, but if anything happens to Harry you had better make your way up to the Astronomy tower.\  
Snape removed the cauldron from the fire and set it on a wooden desk to cool and thicken before it could be ingested.  
  
Snape poured the golden liquid into a small glass beaker, which he tapped with wand turning the beaker into a heat resistant silver goblet. He crouched down beside Harry on floor and held the goblet to his lips. "Drink it Harry, it'll make you feel better." Snape tipped it up on an incline letting the thick liquid trickle over Harry's open lips. He placed his other hand behind Harry's head stroking the wild hair gently with his thumb. /Please make him feel better, please.\  
/Look at yourself, begging for him to feel better. You're supposed to hate the boy. Hate him!\  
/I do well sometimes a bit Shut up! I don't want him to die.\  
  
Harry brings a hand up weakly clasping Snape's wrist, attempting to push the goblet away from his mouth. /Maybe he's mad about before. He's trying to kill me with some poisonous potion\  
/Well he doesn't really look angry at all. He looks kind of worried.\  
/Snape's worried about me? No way. I must have hit my head really hard. Must be dreaming.\ Snape frowned at Harry "It's almost gone, not much more Harry, but you have to drink it all." /Have to drink it all. Then you'll be fine. Yes. Nobody has to know if he's fine.\  
  
When the last drop slid from goblet and down Harry's throat Snape moved it away from his lips and set it on the floor beside them. "How are you feeling now?" /Say fine, say fine. Please say fine.\  
"Better." Harry smiled weakly up at the Professor. "Thank you." /Maybe maybe he could\ Harry brushed Snape's long hair behind his ear before reaching for the back of Snape's neck, weakly attempting to tug him forward into an embrace. "You saved me." /Oh look at his eyes. They're so so dark, so endless full of concern. Amazing.\  
  
Snape pulled Harry's body against him as he sat down against the desk himself. /Oh god he's ok. He's really going to be ok.\ "No Harry, I did that in the first place. I'm sorry I didn't think I mean I should have so many people are allergic to_ Precious Scent_"  
  
/Wow, he really is worried about me. I don't believe it.\  
"Shhh Snape, too many words." Harry whispered against Snape's skin as he buried his face against the soft pale flesh of Snape's neck. /Smells so clean, fresh.\ He nuzzled against Snape's neck and put a finger against his lips as Snape started to speak again. "Shhhush. Please." /Wonder what he tastes like.\  
  
Snape stroked Harry's hair and eventually wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. /Harry is fine. He's fine now. I should send him up to his bed.\ Harry snuggled closer and breathed deeply enjoying the scent of a uniquely clean Snape in close proximity, the feel of strong arms around him and the hard chest he was resting against.  
/He feels so small against me. So fragile and young, like he needs protecting.\   
Content Harry drifted off into light sleep. /You know he doesn't. Don't kid yourself Severus, he could probably kill you in a duel without a problem.\  
  
/I could let him sleep here forever.\  
/It's getting late; you have to let him go. You can't have him. He mustn't stay down here any longer.\  
/Just a few more minutes.\  
/You're arm's dead, the blood circulation's stopped. You have to move.\  
/Oh fine. You just want me to be miserable. Humph.\ Snape woke Harry, nudging and shaking gently when he began to lose the feeling in his arm that was around behind Harry's back against desk, cradling the boy to him.  
  
Harry stirred and blinked up at Professor. "It wasn't a dream then."  
Snape looked at Harry with a puzzled frown across his face. "What wasn't a dream Har-Potter?"  
"Strong arms, warm body, soft hair."  
"I see Potter." /No Severus, send him away. Don't give in. It's not allowed. You know it isn't.\  
"Youyou washed your hair?" Harry stammered slightly to himself in surprise, bemused expression curving his features.  
"Well yes. Is that alright with you?" Snape frowns down at the look on Harry's face.  
"Sure." Harry smiled; running his fingers through the soft shining, fine locks of long black hair. "It's nice like this."  
  
Harry let locks slip through his fingers and fall back into place, watching as they shimmered playfully in the dull candlelight. "So beautiful. You should keep it this way. I don't know why you've hidden it from the world for so long."  
/And you'll never know. Don't want anybody to know.\  
  
He reached up and began a gentle kiss, licking at Snape's lips, begging for entry. Snape startled didn't respond. Harry continued to kiss and lick Snape's lips, working a slick wet trail along Snape's jaw and down his neck as Harry shifted position straddling Snape's legs.  
  
When Harry's lips returned to Snape's, Snape slipped his tongue past his own tight lips to finally taste Harry's soft lips and warm mouth. Snape wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist. Their tongues sliding together Harry began to rock his hips down towards Snape's making them groan softly at the delicious friction this caused. Harry reached for the top clasp of Snape's black robes, undoing it and moving down to the second one when Snape's hands grasped his.  
  
"Harry" Harry stopped looking into Snape's dark eyes slightly startled.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Are you I mean should you what if"  
"Shhh Snape" Harry put his finger to Snape's mouth to quiet his questions.  
"Severus, call me Severus please."  
"Severus." Harry rolled the name around and off his tongue smiling brightly. "Don't worry. Nobody is going to know about it if you don't tell them."  
"But" Snape's words were swallowed by Harry's mouth as he kissed Snape again.  
  
Harry began grinding again as he undid the clasps of Snape's robes down to his waist and slipped them off his pale shoulders. Snape slides his hands down over Harry's firm backside, kneading fiercely, pulling Harry's pelvis harder against his own. Their lips melded together, breath coming in panting gasps they lost their minds to sensation.  
  
"Harry, Harry" Snape panted breathless "We can't. You have to stop. Have to go."  
Harry sighed frustrated. "Why?"  
"You know why Harry. We can't do this, you're a student, a boy... it's against not just our law but the Muggle law as well." /And personally I think it's a stupid law. Nasty and insufferable law really. Should get rid of it.\   
Harry forced a smile, a very disappointed smile. "I'm sorry Harry."  
/I'm going to find the bumbling old wizard that made that law. What a stupid useless law. They should make some laws to protect wizards from horrible Muggle relatives instead; a law that I could have actually done with. Bloody bunch of old fools making up our laws.\  
"I know. I just wish... but I guess you're right." Snape gave a rare bright smile.  
"You'd better go back to your dorm." Snape kissed Harry with obvious lust, holding him tightly, then released him.  
  
/What are you doing? Don't kiss him! Stop that right now. Do you want him to know?\  
/Maybe I do want him to know... but that would be... What would it be? That could be very good.\  
/No, no it couldn't. It'd be bad Severus. Very bad.\  
/Why? No harm in Harry knowing somebody loves him, Merlin knows he deserves it.\  
/Love? *LOVE!?*\  
/....\  
/You don't love him... do you? You can't. It's impossible.\  
/It's not exactly completely impossible...\  
/Oh you do, you do love him! You're not supposed to do that.\  
/Shut it. I'll do what I like!\  
  
Snape looked around the immediate floor space for his wand. He found it under his desk where it rolled when he disregarded it at his side in favour of Harry. Harry climbed off and stood up as Snape leant over to retrieve it. Snape got to his feet and fastened his robe, then cast a spell to straighten his own and Harry's robes.  
  
Harry reached up for one last quick kiss and then he slipped out silently through the door. Snape leant against the desk as he watched Harry leave, then he bowed head as he closed his eyes, sighing. /I don't know what you think you're doing... getting involved with a student.\

-----End Part 5.  
  



	6. Invisible Invitations

**Author Notes:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews... and the actual critical reviews. Forever appreciated. Anyone who thinks this sucks please feel obligated to tell me so... somebody out there has to hate this. I'm finally home now with my muses and the end is coming. This and the next two chapters are a bit different to the rest of the fic. Sorry in advance to anyone who may be disappointed by what happens.

**Lured by the Forbidden 6: Invisible Invitations ** - Written by xfasciXnationx

Several weeks had passed and still Harry's mind raged with thoughts of his detention with Snape. Snape had been doing his utmost, though unknowing of Harry's as he battled with his own wandering mind, to discourage these thoughts in the only way he knew how - being positively ghastly to Harry whenever possible.  
  
Harry was yelled at for not paying attention, lost points for every wrong answer he gave to the impossible questions Snape asked in class, and was berated for lingering anywhere (even if he was merely passing through on his way to class and hadn't stopped moving at all) Snape happened to be.  
  
It became so bad after three weeks that Harry did begin to wonder what he ever saw in the bitter old professor. But each time Snape encountered Harry, Harry was subsequently reminded what that something was, his spark, his ability to not give a damn about what anyone else thought. The fact that he not only didn't treat Harry like a celebrity but he didn't even treat him like everyone else - he reminded Harry that he was nothing and had to strive to be anything someday. It was grounding, refreshing and something Harry desperately craved.  
  
Severus in turn was reminded why he could hardly resist the young Gryffindor. /He has courage and an inner strength that most will never possess, yet he still retains his innocence after everything he's been through - which is nothing short of a miracle. He has succeeded where you failed - he hasn't let what he's seen taint him.\  
  
Severus swept off to his office away from those fiercely determined green eyes. Harry left standing in the corridor a tragic look of suffering echoing along the halls after Snape. /Why, why can't he just put old grudges aside and be nice?\ Harry sighed and turned to his friends who were staring at him in disbelief and anger.  
  
"He can't do that." Ron fumed.  
"He just did." Harry sighed again.  
"Harry, maybe you should go and see Professor McGonagall. This is unreasonable even for Snape." Hermione suggested, her voice calm as ever.  
  
"Hermione it wouldn't be any use, McGonagall can't do anything more to stop Snape than we can."  
"We could sneak into the dungeons tonight and…" Ron started before Hermione swiftly cut him off.  
"No way Ron! We can't go doing anything to Snape, he's still a Professor of Hogwarts."  
"But…"  
"No Ron. We'll just have to bear with his ill mood until it passes or we graduate."  
"There's another year and a half until we graduate!" Ron moaned.  
  
Harry had slipped back to his thoughts as his friends argument continued, ricocheting back and forth like a fiery bludger.  
/He really has been in a ghastly mood of late.\  
/You know why that is.\  
/No… He's always been nastier to me than anyone else.\  
/Yes, but never quite this nasty. Not like he's stalking you around Hogwarts, skulking in the shadows waiting for you to pass so he can find an excuse to get you into trouble somehow.\  
/He's always skulking in the shadows!\  
/Is he always waiting for you, then?\  
/No…\  
/Are you sure?\  
/Could he be?\  
  
The trio had reached the Charms classroom, Ron and Hermione were forced to end their argument as they moved through the doorway, and Harry followed them through automatically and made his way into a seat next to Ron.  
/What else could Snape be doing then? If he isn't waiting around the corridors for you?\  
/He rarely came up from the dungeons for anything other than meals before.\   
  
Harry frowned and made the decision to concentrate on the class and the charm Professor Flitwick was explaining. It was the last lesson of the day and the last lesson before the weekend. There would be plenty of time to torture himself with thoughts of why Snape might be doing anything in less than an hour's time.  
  
Harry sitting amongst the clatter and gossiping of dinner in the Great Hall recalled something Ron had said earlier while he was only half listening. /_We could sneak down to the dungeons_…\  
/Why that's a brilliant idea; only there's no need for anyone else to come. You can sneak down there and see Snape.\  
/Ask him why he's stalking you.\  
/He's not stalking me. The school's not that big. Maybe he's just had things to do. Maybe you just never noticed him so much before.\  
/There's a lot of maybes.\  
  
Glancing up from the plate of food he had been pushing around since he sat down, not really feeling like eating anything, his gaze clicked into deadlock with Snape's. Each refused to look away from the magnetic pull gushing from the eyes of their forbidden desire. Time was suddenly frozen, the world set to mute, a second of clarity as understanding exchanged with admission through the intense gaze and then it was lost.   
  
Snape's lip curled into a nasty sneer as he turned to Professor Sprout who had dared lay her hand upon his arm to attract his attention. Harry dropped his fork onto the plate with a clatter that startled those on either side of him and those across the table but was heard by no other over the noise. He nodded to his friends, bent lower and whispered that he was going up to the dormitory now to lay down for awhile, and not to worry he was just a bit tired. Then Harry walked determinedly out of the Hall and headed in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Upon entering the sixth years dormitory Harry shut the thick drapes surrounding his bed, retrieved his invisibility cloak from his trunk and headed straight out again. Before slipping out through the portrait hole Harry covered himself in the cloak just in case anyone had finished dinner early.  
  
/Nobody will be back here yet, you don't even need the cloak.\  
/I just want to make sure.\  
/Desperately want to see Snape don't you.\  
/No.. I just want to see him.\  
/Sure.\  
/And I don't want to get into trouble doing it.\  
/Because if you get into trouble you won't be able to see him tonight.\  
/So? I don't _ need_ to see him tonight.\  
/Then take the cloak off.\  
/No!\  
  
Harry crept through the corridors of Hogwarts that lead down into the dungeons as silently as possible. He made his way to Snape's office and let himself in, surprised that Snape had still not changed his password from the _ Asphodel_ it had been since they had snuck in here to gather some potion ingredients from Snape's private collection.  
  
/Why are you still wearing that cloak now you're here?\  
/I don't want to get caught.\  
/Nobody else would dare come into Snape's office.\  
/They could… It's just in case.\  
/You're scared.\  
/I'm not! Not really…\  
/Yes you are. You don't want him to see you. You're afraid he might tell you to get out.\  
/But…\  
  
At that moment Harry's inner thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as the door opened and Snape swept in. He held his breath as his heart beat faster trying to escape its ribcage prison, Snape brushed close to Harry, stirring the air around him sending a shiver zinging along Harry's spine. Harry watched as Snape sat down heavily at his desk in the muted darkness.  
  
/Well, what are you waiting for?\  
/Nothing.\  
/Then take off the cloak.\  
/_I will._\  
  
Harry watched as Snape leant back in his chair letting his robes fall open. The inky material fluttered through the shadows as gracefully as they did when Snape was sweeping through the corridors or Potions classroom. Snape let his head fall back against the high-backed chair, closing his eyes and folding his arm tightly across his chest. Harry smiled, this is when Snape looked normal, even like he has a heart somewhere deep down, when nobody else was around for him to hide from.   
  
/He may not care what they think of him anymore. But he once must have.\  
/This is Snape, he's never cared about anyone before has he?\  
/Of course he has, he's human. He has feelings, knows love and hate, happiness and sadness.\  
/Doesn't show it too well though.\  
/Maybe nobody ever taught him how, maybe he was hurt.\  
/Maybe you should let him know you're here.\  
/Oh alright.\  
  
Harry let the cloak slip from his shoulders onto the floor and his form appeared covered in the shadows. He moved over to Severus and gently pulled his hands away from his chest.  
"Who's this?" Snape growled. Harry leans closer to Snape's face so he was able to see in the dimness. "Harry what are you doing here?"  
"I… I wanted to see you." Slowly Harry pressed his lips against Snape's in a sweet kiss.  
"Oh, well now you've seen me you can go Potter." Snape gently pressed Harry back from his body, turning his face away from the earnest green eyes.  
"Do you want me to go Severus?" Harry looked hurt, sounded dejected too.  
  
Snape felt terrible, he felt like the worst as he caught a glimpse of Harry's face from the corner of his eye. He pulled Harry onto his lap and into his strong arms. "Of course not. I'm sorry." Snape placed a tentative kiss to Harry's forehead, stroking the unruly raven hair.

-----End Part 6.


	7. Deadly Snake, Broken Snake

**Authors Notes:** Awfully sorry this took so long. I don't know how it happened to take me so long... anyways. This is where you really see why this silly little fic is under Romance. *hides* Still a bit angsty... can't help myself now can I. Second to last part. Eternal appreciation for the reviews. *feels so very loved*

-Dumbledore so knows everything although he doesn't appear at all in this fic you can bet your life he knows all about Snape & Harry's love. Aww.  
-Snape's sudden change of heart: No Snape thoughts as to why I'm afraid... Apparently he didn't feel like talking about it. *shrugs* But I have one word for you. _Love._ He loves Harry and even though he's a stubborn bitter old professor he's not heartless. Well that's how the story goes in this fic at least. *g*

**Lured by the Forbidden 7: Deadly Snake, Broken Snape ** – Written by xfasciXnationx

The meetings in the dungeons grew more frequent as days turned to weeks; a bond formed between the Potions Master and the famous Gryffindor boy, and with this the truth became harder and harder to hide. A secret exchange of looks during potions, the small smile Harry flashed each time he saw Snape stealing a glance in his direction. The absence of torrential scalding and point taking became a topic of great debate amongst the sixth year students.  
  
At the end of a particularly bad Potions lesson it comes as a welcome surprise and relief to the speculating students when Snape yells, "Potter! Get back in here, I want to talk to you." The quiet menace and loathing undertones fully returned to his voice.  
Harry gives Ron and Hermione a hopeless look. "Snake calls. I'll catch you up."  
Harry moves back into the classroom and leans against the edge of a desk in the front row waiting for all the students to leave and filter away from the classroom.  
  
Snape moves over to Harry and crushes their lips together, tasting everything he desires returned as the young supple lips comply beneath his. Breaking apart gasping for air Snape pants in a whisper next to Harry's ear. "I wanted you all lesson you little devil."   
Harry grins up innocently. "What did you want me for?"  
  
Harry pulls Snape hard against him and slips his hand into Snape's robes grasping the firm cock; sliding his hand over the hot flesh achingly slowly. "Is this what you wanted me for? Hmm Severus?" Harry said his name like seduction. Severus half moaned half growled in reply.   
"No more talking." He lifted Harry up onto the desk and sealed their lips together. Wrapping his legs around Severus' waist Harry pulled him closer leaving almost no space for his hand to move around the potion master's cock.  
  
"Mmm you're deadly Snake." Harry breathes against Severus' swollen lips. Snape pulls back to look strangely at Harry, his head tilted slightly a frown creasing his brow. Harry smiles buying some time, trying hold back the fit of giggles that threatened to escape.   
"Eh sorry Severus… It's an uh…" Harry couldn't control his laughter anymore, and it erupted shaking his slight frame with its force.   
  
The slight frown of confusion on Snape's face slowly morphs into a scowl as his young love continued to laugh at him. "What's so funny?" Snape demands in the cold, harsh tone he uses on his classes. Harry stops laughing abruptly and buries his face against Severus' neck.   
"It's just a silly nickname I gave you a long time ago. I'm sorry."  
"Hmmm…" Snape thinks about the comment rationally for a moment. "Well I am head of Slytherin."  
"Yes, you are." Harry plants several small kisses against the soft neck where his face is snuggled. "But that's not why I called you Snake."  
"It's not?" Snape looks at Harry with a puzzled expression again.  
"No." Harry says simply, returning to kissing the pale neck before him.  
  
Snape slides his hand over Harry's cheek, brushing over the strong jawbone to gently lift the boys face up to his own. Harry leans forward and engages his dark angel in a passionate kiss, hoping that after this Snape will have forgotten all about the nickname. Harry has no such luck though, Snape is determined to have his answer. "So why then?" is the first thing out of Severus' mouth as he breaks off the kiss.  
  
Harry sighs. "Well in the days when you hated me and I hated you, my friends and I would try and come up with nasty nicknames for you." Snape's eyes flicker with burning pain and Harry wishes he'd never mentioned the silly nickname. "And one day I came up with Snake… because of Snape."  
"I see." Is Severus' only response. He stands rigidly before Harry, his eyes downcast.  
  
"I'm sorry Severus. I was only a kid." Harry sighs, laying his head on his loves shoulder. "Please don't be angry."  
"I'm not angry Harry. I could never…" A tear splashes down onto Harry's face as Snape's voice falters. "Harry I never hated you. I just wanted you to do well, to achieve what I knew you were capable of." Snape sighs deeply, tightening his arms around Harry. "I wanted you to have what you deserve."  
"I… I never knew."  
  
Harry closes his eyes and pulls Snape into a tight embrace, gently stroking the muscled back of the older man. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Severus." Harry sighs kissing away the sparkling tear trail from the ghostly white skin of his love's face. "I wish I knew… why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Snape sighs again placing a kiss over Harry's lightening scar. "If I told you it never would have worked, Harry. You know that."  
"I know, I know. Thank you." Planting kiss of thanks on Snape's lips. "You've done so much for me. I owe you everything…."  
"You owe me nothing." Snape growls so Harry would argue no more.  
Harry groans softly slumping against his dark angel. He knows that voice demands that he doesn't argue but it is hard to resist. Snape has done so much for Harry – saved his life, risked his own as a spy, been his teacher, his grounding force for so long and now his love; but Snape wouldn't hear it. Every time Harry tried to thank him Snape would snarl at him and be angry about it for days if he pressed the issue.  
  
Snape held his little love close, lost in thoughts of his own about why he deserves such a precious gift from the world. He would protect Harry at all costs and love him for as long as Harry wanted him to, not that he could ever stop, but if Harry wanted to leave he would never object. He couldn't, he could never bring himself to hold the beautiful boy back from his dreams- and while his dreams seemed to include him, he would treasure that feeling forever.  
  
As Harry and Snape embrace in the potions dungeon, Harry begins to drift into a light sleep. Snape smiles a rare brilliant, loving smile as he absently strokes the boy's ever-unruly dark hair. Stirring Harry looks up sleepily into the endless dark pools of Snape's eyes. "Come on beautiful, we can't stay here for much longer."  
  
"I know, but I want to." The two share deep kiss. "Do you think I could come and stay with you tonight?" Harry whispers at Snape's ear, flicking his tongue over the soft lobe.  
"Harry…" Snape gives him a stern look.  
"Please." The soft breathy begging voice is almost too much for the professor. "I know we can't… make love while I'm still at school, but please… I just need to be with you."  
"Harry." Snape's resolve is weakening, his voice less stern and authorative.  
"Just tonight Severus. Hold me. Keep away the dreams." earnest, sad green eyes looking into his.   
  
That is it, Snape couldn't say no to that. On the few occasions Harry has suffered through reliving his nightmares to tell him about them is pain enough. He wants more than anything to take them away even if he had to endure them himself he would do it. The young boy had been tormented more than most people ever were in their entire lives in his short 17 years.  
"Oh love, of course." Snape crushes Harry against him again, protective and loving.  
"Come down when you're ready after dinner. I'll be waiting for you." Soft kisses of promise on Harry's face. "But you better go catch up with your friends now before they come looking for you."  
"Ok." Harry jumps off the table as Snape moves back several paces to allow them each some space of their own for the first time in an hour.  
  
Harry wanders dazedly up to the great hall to find his friends and have dinner. He finds them chattering at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron arguing as always about something completely unimportant that they'd probably forgotten almost right away anyway. As he draws nearer they stop to stare at him, sitting down across the table from the two.   
  
"Harry are you ok?" They both rush to speak at once, forming a single voice. Harry looks up at them, a mischievous twinkle shining in the depths of his emerald eyes.  
"Why I'm just fine, Herm, Ron." The other two Gryffindors look at each other concern written on the expressions.  
"What did Snake do to you Harry?" Ron demands angrily.  
"Don't call him that." Harry snarls, eyes flashing dangerously.  
"What?" Ron confused, looking worriedly at Harry.  
"Don't call him Snake." Voice hard and cold.  
  
"Ok, ok, calm down Harry. It's only a joke."  
"No Ron, it's not a joke." Standing up and yelling Harry is attracting glances from other tables in the hall. "It's not a joke at all." Tears begin to fill his eyes as his voice breaks with sobs. "It hurts, it hurts him when we call him names."  
  
Hermione jumps up quickly and moves around the table to pull Harry into a hug. Harry sobs into her hair hysterically. Steering them back towards the Gryffindor common room, shooting a look over her shoulder when Ron isn't immediately behind them. Ron gets up and rushes after them.  
  
The three sit down on an overstuffed, yet comfortable sofa they had long ago dragged into their almost private corner of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione's arm around Harry's shaking shoulders protectively. Ron sits on the other side of Harry, wringing his robes between his hands nervously – after all he had been the one to seemingly cause the upset. Hermione glares at Ron over the trembling teenage boy in her arms, thinking that at least her boyfriend had the grace to look guilty. Of course she has no more idea than Ron does about why Harry is so devastatingly upset. It can't have anything to do with Snape… could it. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks, having come to the same conclusion.  
  
Harry's upset most certainly did have something to do with the Potions Master.


End file.
